One reason for popularity of mobile devices, such as smartphones, is due to the widespread availability of specialized applications (hereinafter referred to as “apps”) operable on such devices. Each app caters to a specific interest or need, such as a game or serving coupons to a user based on location. It is not uncommon for an electronic storefront selling apps (also referred to as an app store) to offer upwards of tens to hundreds of thousands of apps for purchase and download. With such a large app library, however, comes difficulty in identifying apps of interest.
A particular app may come to a user's attention by word-of-mouth. The user may search the app library by keyword(s), category, highest customer reviews, top downloads, or other parameters to find an app suitable for the user's needs or interest. Alternatively the user may accidently find out about a particular app while doing some other task. Even when a particular app is known by the user, the user still has to take active steps to engage the app store, login, pay (if applicable), and download/activate/receive the app on his or her mobile device(s).
Thus, it would be beneficial to provide a mechanism that automatically notifies a user of specific apps that are likely to be of interest to that user. It would also be beneficial to identify apps to the user in a manner that the user is likely to view and engage. It would further be beneficial to provide integrated functionality to increase the likelihood of acquiring (rights to) an app in response to a recommendation.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the terms used. Like reference numerals in the drawings denote like elements.